


Butterfly

by Goodbyemyfancy



Category: Jumper (2008)
Genre: M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Picnics, manual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyemyfancy/pseuds/Goodbyemyfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A picnic, butterflies in the field, and a massage that leads to orgasms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly

It was a hot sunny day and the two jumpers had decided on a picnic up in the Swiss Alps where the weather was a bit cooler. They arrived, hand in hand, with David’s rucksack filled with blankets and pillows and bottles, while Griffin carried a wicker picnic basket of food and candy and games. They spent a few hours lying out on the blanket, eating and drinking and just talking about life and anything not related to jumping or Paladins. They played a few rounds of chess, taking turns winning, and then spent an hour picking flowers and making wreaths for each other’s head. Butterflies fluttered, flowing the breezes that took them in every direction, and all in all, it was a day of rest and relaxation away from the reality of stress and anxiety that was the norm of being a Jumper.

Griffin was nearly asleep face down on the blanket when he heard David say in a low tone, “If you take off your shirt, I’ll give you a massage.” Griffin didn’t even bother replying or opening his eyes, just shifting in place and wriggling until the offending piece of clothing was off and tossed aside somewhere. He could hear the small clip of a plastic bottle being opened, and then warm lavender and neroli scented oil was being carefully drizzled down his back. David sat astride Griffin’s thighs, ensuring he kept his most of his weight off the smaller jumper. Griffin sighed contentedly as those familiar large hands started working his back muscles, stretching them out and releasing all the tension he had been holding for who knows how long.

As always, David was careful where scar tissue had built up under Griffin’s skin, and could feel the change in them both as David began tracing the edges of his burns and scars with one long finger. When the first light butterfly kiss was planted at the edge of his neckline, Griffin murmured happily into the blanket, eagerly awaiting where David would go next. And sure enough, David began licking and leaving small delicate kisses the whole way down Griffin’s back, following the ridge of his bony spine. David took his time, a move that at once frustrated and titillated Griffin, who always wanted things to happen fast. The build-up drove him nuts, but nuts in a good way too. David knew how to keep him on that perfect edge without making him get frustrated and annoyed.

By the time David was leaving kisses across Griffin’s lower back, all pretenses at a massage long gone, Griffin was more than ready. He had started shifting as his erection got tangled in his boxers and army pants, and the friction against the blanket and the ground was making him crazy with desire. When David gently pulled the top edge of his pants down, tracing his tongue along the inside, Griffin instinctively lifted his ass a bit into the air. David growled, “Getting a bit anxious there, Griffin?” and without waiting for a reply, reached around and quickly unzipped Griffin’s pants, then delving in to grab his cock roughly by the hand. That action alone nearly caused Griffin to become unstuck, but when David squeezed hard, Griffin nearly yelped and got himself back under control. Well, at least for another minute. David sat back for a second, from the sounds of it unbuttoning his own cargo pants, before beginning to rhythmically stroke Griffin. Griffin’s ass promptly went further into the air and David laughed, a low grumble of pleasure, and he began alternately twisting and pulling and otherwise giving his full attention to Griffin’s now straining erection.

Griffin could feel the pressure and pleasure immediately, and with no control at all, arched his back and groaned deep from the back of his throat as his orgasm took over. David’s hand was relentless and milked every drop of come from him until Griffin was left drained and spent, lying limp on the ground with his eyes still shut. David kept his hand in place, the now cooling semen getting sticky and gooey in his boxers and pants, but Griffin could feel David’s body moving and starting to shake. Sure enough, a few seconds later Griffin felt the hot splash of David’s come all over his sun-warmed naked back, even as his friend choked out his name with a gasp of pleasure. They stayed still for a minute, before David pulled his hand out and Griffin rolled over to smile up at David, “Good thing I remembered to bring the cloth napkins this time.” They both laughed and set about cleaning themselves up, the butterflies still dancing across the grass on the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> Griffin and David belong to Steven Gould and 20th Century Fox. I just play with them and return them only slightly bruised.


End file.
